Advances in solar cell technology have resulted in the development of lightweight, highly efficient, and highly reliable solar panels. As such, solar panels are commonly used as the primary power source on spacecraft such as satellites.
A typical spacecraft may include two solar wings positioned on opposite sides of the spacecraft. The solar panels making up the wings may be deployed in a large “H” configuration, with the spacecraft disposed at the center of the “H”. A propulsion plume generated by the spacecraft, most typically a liquid propellant exhaust plume, may be projected between the solar panels in a relatively tight pattern to avoid damaging the solar panels. However, the propulsion plume generated by spacecraft fitted with an electric propulsion system typically cannot be restricted to such a tight pattern, and instead spreads out at large acute angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the spacecraft. An electric propulsion system also typically generates a charged and highly corrosive exhaust plume. As such, the plume of a spacecraft fitted with an electric propulsion system may damage the solar cells of solar panels deployed in an “H” configuration.
The solar panels may also be deployed in a sideways “I” configuration, with the spacecraft disposed at the center of the “I”. This reduces the risk of damage from a propulsion plume, but generally requires that the solar panel be mounted to the spacecraft at a proximal end rather than at a physical or conceptual midpoint. Consequently, a solar panel must extend approximately twice as far from a main support member (assuming a similar panel width) to provide the same panel area. Structures to stiffen such long solar panels, such as rigid telescoping frames, add significant weight and mechanical complexity to the solar panel assembly and/or the solar panel deployment system of the spacecraft.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of space deployable solar panel assemblies.